Pour Harry
by Gaiyle
Summary: Hermione et Cho décident de s'allier dans un plan contre Malefoy pour venger Harry. Mais se connaissent-elles assez bien pour être sûre des motivations l'une de l'autre? Révélation de secrets en perspective. Spoiler t.5
1. Default Chapter

Pour Harry  
  
Disclaimer : tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
  
*****  
  
Comme tous les mardis, je rejoignis Cho dans la salle sur demande. Je passai 3 fois devant l'endroit où devait apparaître la porte qui me mènerait dans l'agréable salon dans lequel nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver. Elle n'était pas encore là ; je m'assis confortablement sur un vieux fauteuil en chintz en face d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc, et me mit à me rappeler tout ce qui avait fait que Cho et moi avions décidé de nous associer. à nous associer pour Harry.  
  
Un jour, où j'étais à la bibliothèque, je la vis accoudée au rebord d'une fenêtre, je décidai de m'approcher d'elle. C'était en début de cette année, notre 6ème année à Poudlard. Ca va ? lui demandais-je Ah, Hermione. je m'attendais pas à ce que tu vienne me parler, me dit-elle sur une ton froid. à première vue, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard l'année passée, le jour de la St Valentin. Mais heu. oui ça va ! Bien. tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Elle me regarda d'un air étonné. Nous nous étions vues pendant les vacances, d'abord en France, où nous étions dans le même club de vacances, puis au chemin de traverse. Très bien, comme tu as pu le voir, et au fait. Comment va Harry ? J'étais plus qu'étonnée qu'elle me le demande, après tout, c'était elle qui avait cassé avec lui l'année passée Bien, bien.  
  
Nous avons continué à discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de nous rendre ensemble au cours d'arithmancie. A force de parler de tout et de rien, une amitié était née, nous étions à présent plus que complice. Nous essayions de cacher notre amitié aux autres et surtout à Harry qui risquait de mal le prendre. Me voyant disparaître de plus en plus souvent, et ne voyant pas mon nom indiqué sur la carte des maraudeurs, il me suivit. Nous avions justement choisi la salle sur demande car elle n'apparaissait pas sur la carte.  
  
Quand je rentrai à la tour, il m'attendait, assis devant le feu.  
  
Flash Back :  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pas dis quoi, lui répondis-je un peu trop vite Que tu voyais Cho ! Et pourquoi le faire en cachette ? Heu. je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et j'étais un peu dépassée par la situation, mais je savais bien qu'un jour il finirait par le savoir, et puis je n'avais rien fait de mal après tout. Je dis la fin de ma phrase en murmurant presque. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait sans cesse besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on tenait à lui, et était plus irritable que jamais. Ca me rendait triste de le voir comme ça.  
  
Fin du Flash Back.  
  
Harry avait finalement accepté que je « vois » Cho. Elle et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait que Cho regagne la confiance de Harry. Et aussi, nous voulions lui remonter le moral.  
  
Je fût interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de Cho.  
  
Déjà là ? Ah mais j'avais oublié que Miss-je-sais-tout est toujours en avance Effectivement ! Et je peux aussi déclarer que tu es sûrement l'attrapeuse la moins rapide d'Angleterre ! Toujours aussi aimable. Je te renvois le compliment, ma belle ! J'avais bien insisté sur le dernier mot et l'avais dit de façon. interessée. Là dessus, elle me regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes. Morte de rire, je réussis à lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à Parkinson la fois où Draco lui avait dit devant toute l'école qu'il ne se marierait jamais avec un bouldogue.  
  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça, dis-je, est-ce que tu as « engagé un contact » avec notre très cher Mr Malefoy ? Héhé, bien sur, ce crétin a une ressemblance stupéfiante avec certains animaux dits prédateurs : il suffit de le caresser dans le sens du poil et il baisse ses défenses. Je préfère pas avoir les détails ! Et il a dit quoi ? Je dois le voir ce soir même, rendez-vous à une heure derrière la serre numéro 6 ! Excellent. Dis moi, c'est toi qui as des ascendances vélanes, ou c'est Malefoy qui se croit si irrésistible qu'il ne se pose même pas de question ? Tu sais, en fait, vu de près il est plutôt pas mal. dit-elle une lueur coquine dans les yeux Oh, j't'en pris, ce n'est qu'un prétentieux. Ca je le sais bien, Hermione, me coupa-t-elle, n'essaye pas de rendre mon « boulot » encore plus. pénible. A propos de boulot, si on s'occupait de toi ? Ne perdons pas plus de temps, il est déjà deux heures, et on a besoin de temps. Très flatteur. lui dis-je entre mes dents avec une pointe de colère Heu. pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Allez, sortons d'ici  
  
Nous nous trouvions maintenant dans Pré-au-Lard, prêtes à entamer la dernière phase avant de pouvoir commencer la mise en ?uvre de notre plan de vengeance.  
  
Nous nous arrêtions devant une boutique de sous-vêtements. Cette dernière phase consistait à me rendre plus « potable » comme diraient certains. Cho m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais déjà tous les atouts, il suffisait juste de quelques artifices pour les souligner. Pour ne pas que ça paraisse trop en un coup et pour que les autres aient un « temps d'adaptation » aux divers changements que je devais « subir », j'ai changé étape par étape, en commençant par les cheveux qui arborent maintenant de jolies marquises *vs voyez, ces jolies boucles. ;-_-; lol* puis un léger maquillage, et enfin les vêtements.  
  
Alors. quelle couleur va t'aller le mieux ? Chair, jaune joncquille, rose. turquoise. répondit la vendeuse qui venait d'apparaître derrière nous.  
  
Et c'était parti pour une heure d'essais de lingerie, suivi par deux autres heures passées à raccourcir de quelques centimètres chacune de mes jupes et à faire un peu rétrécir mes chemisiers.  
  
Je suis épuisée, je déteste les essayages en masse ! Cho rit, puis ajouta Je levai les yeux au ciel et laissai Cho pour retourner à la salle commune.  
  
Ce soir-là, quand Cho, en entrant, fit un clin d'?il à Malefoy, je su que le complot s'était mit en marche.  
  
*********  
  
Soyez indulgent, ce n'est que le début, Reviews please 


	2. MalefoyCho: première entrevue

~ Bonnes fêtes à tous, un peu en retard mais bon.  
  
~ Désolée pour la mise en page, je sais pas pq ca s'est mit comme ca ! J'éspère que pour ce chapitre ça se sera arrangé !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Je m'excuse encore pour la mise en page, j'ai demandé à des amies de m'aider.  
  
Math : les réponses à tes questions vont arriver au fil de l'histoire, tu as déjà une petite réponse à la question pq se venger de Malefoy, mais tout n'est pas encore dit.  
  
A la fin du diner, je me dépêchai de lui demander de me rejoindre tout de suite dans le parc, sous le hêtre près de l'étang.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné rendez-vous ? Ce serait bête de se faire remarquer maintenant. Si prêt du but ! dit Cho  
  
-Justement, je voulais être sur que tu n'avais aucun remords et que tu es prête à aller jusqu'au bout !  
  
-évidemment que je suis prête ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ca ?  
  
-Dis moi. Pourquoi as tu accepté ? C'est toi qui a le plus grand rôle à jouer. Ton investissement personnel est. conséquent ! Pourquoi as tu accepté, alors que Malefoy ne t'as jamais rien fait. pas directement  
  
La malédiction était divisée en plusieurs étapes. 4 en fait. Elle ne nécessitait pas deux personnes, mais étant donné l'imagine que malefoy a de moi, il m'aurait été difficile de gagner sa confiance pour pouvoir plus facilement lui « lancer » la malédiction! Il me fallait une deuxième personne : Cho.  
  
-En plus d'être méchant, sans c?ur et cruel, il est le fils d'un mangemort. C'est même peut-être son père qui a .tué Cédric. » Elle prit une pause et me regarda « Et puis vu comment le ministère a géré le retour de tue-sais- qui, je préfère agir plutôt que de rester impuissante !. Bon je dois retourner à la tour, mes amies vont commencer à s'inquiéter et puis je dois me préparer pour. la première étape. »  
  
Sur ce, elle fit demi tour et rentra au château.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La première étape. La plus dure car sa réussite ne dépend pas de nous. Mais de la victime. Draco doit accorder sa confiance à Cho. Ou en tout cas qu'il n'ai aucune méfiance envers elle, et qu'il se laisse approcher par elle. Une fois qu'il aura baissé sa garde, il faudra que Cho lui murmure le premier quart de la formule de la malédiction à l'oreille.  
  
Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour l'aborder déjà. ?! Ah oui, jupe courte, air innocent mais déterminé à la fois, répartie. Et le prendre au piège en lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne s'attend pas. Et pour cela, utiliser ce que j'ai appris sur lui pendant ces semaines d'espionnage : Malefoy déteste Harry, ce que je savais déjà ms qui peut être utile. Il n'est pas aussi sur de lui qu'il n'en a l'air ! Un jour, je l'ai surpris à rêver, près du lac, et il n'avait pas ce regard de glace. Il avait l'air préoccupé, limite triste. Peut-être à cause de son père qui bataille pour ne pas être enfermé à Azkaban. Le moment de concrétisation de son mariage arrangé s'approche. Une fois les 18 ans atteints, il est bon pour se faire passer la corde au cou par cette chienne de Pansy. Il va probablement devenir mangemort Il fait des allers et venues dans poudlard la nuit et disparaît au détour de couloirs. La carte des maraudeurs ne peut même pas indiquer où il se trouve. Hors, la seule salle que nous connaissons qui est invisible sur la carte c'est la salle sur demande.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une dernière touche de maquillage et je suis partie. L'air frais qui circule dans les couloirs me donne des frisons. Je resserre ma cape autour de moi. Quelle idée de donner rendez-vous à une fille dehors en début d'hiver !?! Peut-être est-ce pour pouvoir proposer plus innocemment de me réchauffer. Serait-ce donc ça le secret du GRAND Malefoy pour se taper autant de gourdes. Jouer au gentleman.  
  
Mes pas s'arrêtent et je me rend compte en regardant autour de moi que je suis déjà arrivée derrière la serre. Il est là, debout, il me tourne le dos, sa cape vole autour de lui dans un léger bruit. On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué. J'avance le plus silencieusement possible vers lui et m'arrête à deux bons mètres de lui.  
  
Après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente, il consent à se retourner et me regarde sans ciller de haut en bas. En s'arrêtant à certains points stratégiques.  
  
- Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir, me dit-il. » Décidément ça ne ressemble pas à Malefoy. Pas une remarque acerbe, le regard plus gris que noir, et surtout, il ne m'aurait pas entendu arriver ? Peut-être une tactique pour paraître « normal », comme un simple adolescent. d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est l'attitude qu'il a eue avec toutes les filles avec qui il a couché pour ensuite les jeter : Le garçon qui derrière son masque (de fer -_-;; ) est mal dans sa peau et a juste besoin d'un peu d'amour.  
  
- Malefoy qui n'entend pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui ?. Un attrapeur qui ne prend pas garde ?! Y aurait-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire en coin. Malefoy qui sourit ? Mon dieu, il doit être vraiment malade !!  
  
- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais à quelque chose pour le devoir de métamorphose ! » A un moyen d'en faire baver à Potter, ouais.  
  
- Hu. Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? Il fait plutôt froid.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas donné rendez-vous ! » me répondit-il d'un ton froid. Enfin je reconnais le vrai Malefoy ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
- Ok. mais tu veux bien qu'on marche ? Un peu ? » Il me répondit affirmativement d'un signe de tête et je l'emmène vers la corniche au- dessus du lac. C'est un peu loin, mais il ne s'en est pas plaind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Personnellement, je trouve qu' Ilion est le meilleur prof de DCFM qu'on ai eu ! » Me dit-il « Enfin Dumbledore devient un peu sérieux ! Il faut dire qu'après un loup-garou, un possédé, un imposteur, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu nous trouver de pire. Quoi que, Hagrid peut-être.  
  
Je n'appréciais pas beaucoup ses remarques sur Dumbledore et Hagrid, mais je ris quand même et pris le même sourire narquois qu'affichait sa bouille d'ange. Il avait au moins raison sur un point, Pergame Ilion est un très bon prof. En plus d'être plutôt mignon. Cette dernière pensée agrandit mon sourire.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait tellement sourire ? » me demanda-t-il curieux.  
  
- J'imaginais Hagrid donner cours, essayant de faire des phrase correcte (sujet, verbe, complément) et essayant de se rappeler ce dont il venait de parler. Essayant de donner cours quoi.  
  
Parfait, nous étions juste à l'endroit convenu . Malefoy s'était avancé vers le bord de la corniche, et moi un peu en retrait, prête à le rattraper une fois qu' Hermione aurait lancé un sort pour faire céder la corniche. Et faire tomber Malefoy dans le vide. Je me grattai les cheveux en signe de signal.  
  
Crack ! Le bout de la corniche où se trouvait Malefoy venait de se briser. Je me précipitai et l'attrapai par la main.  
  
- Ne me lâche pas ! » me cria-t-il. « Ne me lâche pas !  
  
-Non, je ne te lâche pas !. Tes mains deviennent moites, essaye de t'accrocher plus haut, à mes bras !  
  
Je mis mes main sous ses aisselles,le tirai jusqu'à la terre ferme et le ramenai sur moi. Ben oui, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Voilà donc qu'il se retrouvait sur moi. Il mit quelque temps à se remettre du choc et à s'en apercevoir. Moi je feignit de récupérer mes forces. En fait ce n'était pas mes forces que j'essayais de retrouver, mais mes larmes que j'essayais de refouler, et ma colère que j'essayais de chasser.  
  
En le remontant, son t-shirt s'était relevé, « Qu'est ce qu'il peut-être beau et musclé. » c'est là qu'une ombre s'insinua dans mon esprit. « Tout comme Cédric ! » Comment avais-je pu le trouver beau ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller à trouver sa compagnie presque plaisante ? Alors que cette immonde fouine était certainement impliquée dans l'assassinat de Cédric ! La raison pour laquelle j'étais en ce moment avec Malfoy me revint à l'esprit, et je profitai de l'état de choc de Malefoy pour lui murmurer la malédiction à l'oreille.  
  
Qu'il erre sans repos, courbé dès sa jeunesse, En des sables sans borne où le soleil renaisse Sitôt qu'il aura lui ! Comme un noir meurtrier qui fuit dans la nuit sombre, S'il marche, que sans cesse il entende dans l'ombre Un pas derrière lui !  
  
Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Ah, et aussi, la malédiction ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventée, c'est de Victor Hugo, et ça s'appelle. Malédiction ! 


	3. Visite inattendue

Chapitres un peu plus long cette fois, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Merci pour ta review, Linnie, ca me fait super plaisir !  
  
Math : Très perspicace ! Effectivement ce n'est pas la raison principale, tu verras dans quelques chapitres, la vérité va enfin éclater lol. Pr la romance, en fait elle va arriver, ms pas tt de suite, donc je suis en train de me demander si je vais pas changer le genre et le rating, on verra.. merci pr tes reviews, ca fait plaisir ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La raison pour laquelle j'étais en ce moment avec Malfoy me revint à l'esprit, et je profitai de l'état de choc de Malefoy pour lui murmurer la malédiction à l'oreille.  
  
*********  
  
Il commençait à sortir de son étourdissement, et me regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris mi-étonné mi-perdu. Je gommai du mieux que je pu l'expression de dégoût qui trônait sur mon visage.  
  
« Heu. ça va Dr. Malefoy ? » tout en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il était, il me répondit :  
  
« heu oui, oui. Merci » Il me regardait dans les yeux un moment puis les détourna et se releva. Je n'avais jamais cru que Malefoy aurait pu dire merci d'une manière si naturelle et sincère. Mais sa petite personne valait bien un merci. Il ne me tendit même pas la main pour m'aider à me lever, faut pas pousser non plus.  
  
Nous rentrâmes au château dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Une fois revenue dans ma salle commune, j'envoyai un hibou à Hermione pour l'informer de ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ou pas entendu de cette « entrevue ».  
  
J'étais assise dans la salle commune attendant le hibou de Cho, lisant sans grand enthousiasme un traité sur la détention d'hyppogriffes.  
  
Mon attention fût retenue par un bruit. Un bruit qui ne venait pas de la fenêtre, mais de l'âtre de la cheminée, dans lequel le feu presque éteind s'était ravivé. et avait prit une couleur verte dans lequel apparaissait la figure de  
  
« Tonks ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je me penchai devant le feu qui me brûla le visage.  
  
« Bonsoir à toi aussi Hermione. » Je n'aimait pas le son de sa voix, qui était inhabituellement dur et presque sévère.  
  
« Heu bonsoir. tu veux peut-être parler à Harry ? Je peux aller le ch. »  
  
« C'est toi que je suis venue voir, Hermione ! Je voudrais savoir à quoi vous jouez, toi et Cho ?! »  
  
« Heu. mais à rien, je. je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! » Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas savoir pour Malefoy. Non, c'était impossible.  
  
« C'est ça, et moi je suis Bellatrix Lestr. » Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, ses yeux se voilèrent un moment à la prononciation de ce nom maudit. « Je ne suis pas idiote, et toi non plus ! Du moins je le croyais ! Tu crois peut-être que vous n'êtes pas surveillés, toi et tes camarades ?! »  
  
« Mais. » J'avais oublié qu'impossible n'était pas sorcier.  
  
« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, Hermione ! » Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique « Sais tu avec quoi tu joue là ? Tu t'attaques à un gros morceau, ma ptite, et tu n'utilise sûrement pas le meilleur moyen pour en venir à bout ! Des familles comme les Malefoy's ont le bras long, Hermione ! Les membres des grandes familles de sorcier ont des liens entre eux que tu n'imagine même pas, dont celui de sentir quand un de leur proche est frappé par une malédiction, et crois moi, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se laisser faire ! »  
  
J'étais incapable de rien dire. Elle savait, cmt ? Et si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, ILS le savaient déjà. Donc Draco aussi serait au courant. Elle continuait à parler furieusement, mais je ne captais que quelques bribes de ce long flot de paroles. « Dangereux » « de graves conséquences ».  
  
« Arrêtez ce petit jeu tout de suite ! Et je pensais que tu aurais prit des précautions avant de te lancer dans un tel « projet » ! En commençant par t'assurer des motivations de ta compère par exemple, ou de la provenance du grimoire. » Là-dessus, elle jeta à travers le feu un gros livre à couverture vert foncé qui tomba lourdement sur le tapis, et disparut en me conseillant de jeter un ?il au livre.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à fixer le feu mourant en me remettant de la visite que je venais de recevoir.  
  
Je m'approchai avec précaution dudit livre. « Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers » j'aurais pu reconnaitre le livre si j'avais accordé plus d'attention à la conversation entre Harry et Sirius pendant qu'on vidait les armoires du grand salon dans la maison du square Grimmaud. J'ouvris le livre au hasard et tombai sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malefoy. Je trouvai rapidement Draco et me demandai comment j'avais réussi à tomber directement sur la page contenant les Malefoy's les plus récent, en voyant l'ancienneté de la lignée.  
  
Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans l'escalier, j'eus juste le temps de refermer le livre et de le cacher derrière moi avant de voir Harry qui descendait les dernières marche de l'escalier.  
  
« Hermione ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien ? »  
  
« Heu ouais très bien, j'allais monter dans mon dortoir, mais je me suis tapé le pied contre le fauteuil » je lui fis un petit sourire en espérant qu'il me croit.  
  
Sa voix n'était pas celle d'une personne qui venait de se réveiller, il ne dormait donc pas.  
  
« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas reveillé. Tu n'as pas fait de. cauchemar quand même ?! »  
  
« Non, non »  
  
« Tu mens plutôt mal, Harry ! Raconte moi. »  
  
« C'était rien de grave !. De toute façon j'ai réussi à fermer mon esprit avant. avant de revoir Cédric m. mourir. » Son regard se détourna et se posa sur la fenêtre qui tremblait un peu sous les assauts du vent.  
  
Harry commençait enfin, après avoir lu des dizaines de bouquins et passé des nuits à s'entraîner, à maîtriser l'occlumencie. Il avait découvert qu'en fermant son esprit, il évitait aussi les cauchemars ayant à rapport avec Voldemort. Tous quoi.  
  
Je m'approchai d'Harry et le serrai dans mes bras. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule.  
  
Je m'étais sentie trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ce que Tonks m'avait dit et pour chercher dans le livre. J'étais donc allé me coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Harry.  
  
Qu'est ce que Tonks m'avait dit déjà ? Elle m'avait parlé de Cho, de vérifier ses « motivations », du livre qu'elle m'a donné, de liens qu'avaient entre eux les membres de famille made in Sang Pur, et d'un grimoire..  
  
Trop fatiguée pour commencer à réfléchir, je décidai de commencer par le livre qu'elle m'a donné, il pourrait peut-être m'aider.  
  
J'ouvris donc le livre à la même page à laquelle il s'était ouvert la veille. Je pris ma plume, et écris au milieu d'une feuille Draco, puisque tout semblait partir de lui. Au-dessus, je traçai une ligne au bout de laquelle j'écris Lucius et Narcissa. Ayant parcourues les lignes qui se rapportaient à Lucius, je fit de même pour Narcissa. Elle était directement affiliée aux Black, et donc à Sirius, mais ça je le savais déjà à cause de la folle (Bellatrix ;-)), mais un autre nom retint mon attention : Tonks.  
  
Androméda, la s?ur de Narcissa et Bellatrix était mariée à un dénommé Tonks. Un petit triangle rouge était dessiné à côté de Tonks, et je vu en bas de page qu'il ramenait à la légende. Et voici ce que la légende disait : Lorsqu'il y a un mariage entre sang pur et moldu, l'arbre s'arrêtera à la deuxième génération descendant du mariage. Exception faite quand il y a remariage avec un sang pur.  
  
Quand je vu Nymphadora écrit sous Ted Tonks et Androméda Black, un grand doute m'assaillit.  
  
Je couru jusqu'au dortoir et sorti de sa cachette le grimoire sur les malédictions dans lequel j'avais trouvé la dite malédiction.  
  
En lettres d'argent, le nom de l'auteur apparaissait dans le haut de la couverture. En petit caractère était écrit le nom de Nymphadora Black.  
  
C'était donc de ce grimoire que parlait Tonks. Le grimoire qu'elle avait écrit cinq ans plus tôt, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi avait-elle signé « Nymphadora Black » et pas Tonks ?  
  
J'avais appris en première année, en lisant L'histoire de Poudlard que jusqu'il y a 5 ans, les élèves étaient obligés de rendre durant leur dernière année d'étude un travail écrit, une étude concernant le sujet qu'ils voulaient.  
  
Mais cela avait été abandonné lorsque Rogue avait fait un quasi scandale prétextant que si ses élèves avaient de si mauvais résultats aux ASPIC c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps et d'étudier et de faire leur travail de fin d'année. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas pour autant que les Serpentards avaient obtenus de meilleurs ASPIC.  
  
Tonks était non seulement liée à Malefoy, ce qui je suppose a fait qu'elle soit au courant, mais en plus elle connaissait la malédiction que nous utilisions, enfin peut-être pas, mais elle ferait sûrement le lien un jour.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, maintenant que les Malefoy étaient au courant de la malédiction lancée sur Draco ? S'il est déjà au courant, il ne devrait pas tarder à faire le lien entre l'incident d'hier soir et le sort qui lui a été jeté. Il faut absolument que je parle à cho.  
  
Mais Tonks m'a aussi mise en garde contre Cho, et ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est donc à Tonks qu'il faut que je parle.  
  
Il y a juste encore quelque chose qui me tracasse ; Tonks avait dit que seuls les proches membres d'une famille étaient avertis. Mais elle n'avait pas dit à quel degré de proximité ça se limitait. Serait-ce possible que ça aille jusqu'à elle, sa cousine ?  
  
Il faudrait que je me documente là-dessus. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, maintenant, les cours de l'après-midi vont commencer.  
  
Je sortis donc de la tour et dans l'escalier rencontrai Cho. Ainsi que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Je me dépêchai de rejoindre Cho, espérant sans trop y croire que Malefoy n'avait pas fait le lien entre Cho et la malédiction.  
  
La bande de Serpentards me tournait le dos, et ne pouvait donc pas me voir arriver. Ma main était serrée autour de ma baguette restée dans ma poche. Mais quand Cho me vit descendre, elle fit un imperceptible mouvement, que personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait voir, qui signifiait qu'ils ne devaient pas me voir, ou en tout cas que je ne devais pas me mêler à la conversation.  
  
POV CHO :  
  
Je me rendais à la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je tombai nez-à-nez avec Malefoy et ses gorilles. Il fallait que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. ou peut-être que je devais paraître quelque peu intimidée vu ce qui s'était passé hier, je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas encore complètement sondé le personnage de Draco. Quel genre de fille lui plairait le plus ? La jeune fille admirative et intimidée par lui ou la femme forte et qui lui résistera ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Hermione. Mais là je n'avais pas le choix. Puisqu'elle arrivait dans les escaliers. Quand elle nous vit, elle devint blême puis serra les dents d'un air déterminé. Qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait encore ?. L'éloigner le plus vite possible, c'est la seule solution. Un petit geste de la main bien placé peut-être. Ca y est, elle a comprit !  
  
Et moi aussi, au regard que me jette Draco euh Malefoy : admiratif (de ma mini jupe bien sur.) et le sourire carnassier d'un prédateur devant une proie de choix.  
  
Sauf que la proie ne se laissera pas avoir. Du moins pas tout de suite, ça, c'est pour la 4ème partie de la malédiction.  
  
Je lui lance un regard qui dit « la proie n'est pas encore blessée, Draco, tu vas devoir te battre pour avoir ce que tu veux. ». Du moins c'est le regard que je veux lui faire passer *Ca doit être dur de lancer un regard qui a une si longue signification lol*.  
  
Il s'avance vers moi, et moi je rentre dans la grande salle, et le plante là, devant le hall. héhé.  
  
Double cours de potion, dans les cachots :  
  
« Ron, tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien à la vie ?! » *En fait c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, héhé, je dois pas être trop méchante avec ptit Ronnie * « Tu as raté ton devoir parce que tu n'avais rien écouté au cours ! C'est la stricte vérité, n'essaye même pas de démentir ! »  
  
« Rooh ça va, m'en fout de toute façon, un devoir de raté sur l'année c'est rien ! »  
  
« Mais j. » Ma petite conversation avec Ron venait d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de Rogue.  
  
« Trêve de bavardages ! La prochaine potion que je tenterai vainement de vous faire réussir sera faite en groupe de deux. Vous aurez les 10 prochains cours pour la préparer, ainsi que le petit dossier que je veux que vous me rendiez à la fin du travail commun ! Je fais les groupes : Potter Goyle, Weasel « hé ! » 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Donc, Weasley Crabbe, Bulstrode Patil, Parkinson Brown, Longdubat Finnigan, Zabini Thomas, et. Malefoy Granger ! »  
  
« Evidemment » dis-je dans ma barbe. « Je dois me taper la fouine, faire tout le boulot, et s'il y a une quelconque erreur, ça retombe sur moi. Vive la vie ! »  
  
« Bah t'as pas le pire ! Moi avec Goyle et Ron avec Crabbe ! Nous aussi on est partit pour tout faire, sauf que chez nous ce sera assurément raté ! »  
  
« Mettez-vous tout de suite en binôme ! » Cracha Rogue à l'attention des Gryffondors, sous-entendant que c'était aux rouges et or de se déplacer vers leurs partenaires.  
  
« Granger » dit Malefoy en guise de bonjour  
  
« Malefoy » s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, pas de problème.  
  
Après deux heures littéralement mortelles de potion, et un rapide déjeuner, je rejoignis Cho dans le jardin, non loin du stade de quidditch dans lequel s'entrainait l'équipe des Gryffondors.  
  
« Tu as reçu mon hibou ? »  
  
« Ah ouais ! » après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, j'avais presque oublié le hibou que j'avais reçu de Cho, une fois rentrée dans le dortoir.  
  
« Tout ce passe comme prévu, alors ?! Hé au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagis si bizarrement quand tu m'as vue avec Malefoy dans le hall là tantôt ? »  
  
Après réflexion, je m'étais dit que je devais d'abord trouver ce qu'avait voulu dire Tonks à propos de Cho avant de lui en toucher mot. J'allais donc lui sortir un quelconque motif quand l'amie de Cho, Marietta* je suis trop douée en gloussement et pour dénoncer mes copains*Edgecombe vint en courant vers Cho et l'obligea à la suivre prétextant un ennui urgent qui demandait son aide immédiate !  
  
En la revoyant, je me suis demandé comment elle avait réussi à enlever les horribles pustules qui ornaient son visage il y a encore deux mois, et comment elle avait fait pour que Cho reste son amie.  
  
La journée était passée tranquillement, j'avais revu Cho dans le salle sur demande, et nous avions revu les plans pour la deuxième phase de la malédiction.  
  
Il devait être quatre heures quand Neville était entré en trombe dans le dortoir et avait annoncé qu'Harry était en train d'avoir un cauchemar qui semblait très pénible. Quatre heures une quand j'étais entrée dans le dortoir des garçons, quatre heures trois quand Mc Gonagall arriva, et quatre heures quatre quand Harry, en me voyant m'avait crié qu'il était désolé, que c'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Voldemort veuille me faire du mal. 


	4. La lettre

Voilà, j'ai du réecrire le chapitre car il s'était effacé ! Je suis désolée pour le retard... Et j'éspère trouver vite l'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Thanks pour toutes les reviews... J'ai pas le temps de répondre maintenant, mais merci beaucoup (  
  
« Hermione.. Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé ! » Il continua à sangloter, et à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Jamais après un cauchemar il n'avait été si choqué... Sauf pour Sirius...  
  
Je continuais à le regarder, très inquiète, je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si désolé.  
  
« Sortez maintenant, Miss Granger ! Je vais aller l'amener à l'infirmerie ! Vous pourrez lui parler un peu plus tard... Essayez de vous rendormir » Sur ces mots, elle sortit avec Harry qu'elle avait dû soumettre à un mobili corpus car il restait inlassablement dans la position du fœtus, incapable de bouger, et à pleurer presque silencieusement.  
  
J'aurais voulu aller avec lui à l'infirmerie mais je savais que Mac Gonagall ne m'aurait pas laisser y aller avec elle, et Dumbledore devrait sûrement l'interroger.  
  
Sachant qu'il me serait impossible de me rendormir, j'allai me rhabiller et restai avec Ron et Seamus dans la salle commune.  
  
Un hibou arriva vers 6 heures et demi.  
  
Miss Granger (et Monsieur Weasley, je suppose), vous pouvez maintenant venir à l'infirmerie voir Harry. Il est fort fatigué, vous ne pourrez donc pas lui parler. Monsieur Potter est dispensé de cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vous demanderai donc de lui prêter vos notes pour qu'il puisse s'informer de la matière vue en cours.  
  
Professeur Mac Gonagall  
  
Il était là, tremblant sur son lit de malade, inhabituellement blanc. Un seau déjà un peu rempli témoignait de l'état maladif dans lequel il était. Le malaise dans la pièce était palpable... Et c'est d'un pas nerveux que je me rendis à son chevet.  
  
Il se réveilla quand je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux reflétaient la peur et le mal-être.  
  
« Hermione...  
  
« Chuuut Harry, ça va aller maintenant, c'est fini !  
  
« Non Hermione, ça ne fait que commencer ! La lutte va pouvoir commencer... Cette nouvelle guerre a fait ses « premières » victimes ! » Un sourire apparaissait au coin de sa bouche. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers moi. « Hermione, il faut que je te dise... » « Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley ça suffit maintenant, vous allez l'épuiser ! Sortez maintenant ! »  
  
Harry sembla paniquer, il prit la main de Ron et l'amena vers lui. « Prends soin d'elle ! Elle va avoir besoin de toi, je t'en supplie. » Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
Dans la grande salle, 7h30  
  
Peu de mots avaient été échangés depuis la sortie de l'infirmerie. Ron cherchait dans sa mémoire un événement qui aurait nécessité un avertissement comme il en avait reçu de Harry, et Hermione... faisait de même.  
  
POV CHO :  
  
Comme un rituel accompli à chaque repas, je parcourai la salle des yeux pour trouver Malefoy. Rituel bizarre et sans fondements en fait, étant donné que Draco était toujours assis à la même place. Juste au milieu de la longueur, comme un souverain entouré de tous ses suivants. Placé sur un siège un peu plus haut que les autres, faisant face aux autres tables.  
  
Malefoy était bien là, mais le contraire aurait été étonnant puisque la vie de ce « cher » cousin semblait être réglée comme une montre suisse. A 7h15, il rentrait dans la salle, avec à son bras une Parkinson fidèle à elle-même : gloussante et pathétique. A peu près 7 minutes plus tard il avait terminé son assiette (omelette, pas de viande (le porc (saucisse, lard) c'est pour les paysans) toast et confiture à l'orange.), ensuite il prend quelques minutes pour observer ses confrères étudiants (d'après moi c'est plus parce qu'il doit attendre que ses 2 gorilles aient fini leur 3ème assiette mais bon...). A 7h35 (précise) il noue sa cravate qui était juste là laissée pendue autour du coup... A noter aussi que pendant ces quelques secondes, on peut observer une chienne pékinoise et quelques jeunettes baver dans leurs assiettes.  
  
Mais comment est-ce que je sais tout cela ? Non, ce n'est pas parce que je passe mes journées à espionner cette ordure !... J'ai demandé à Basil Sedan, un Serpentard de 4ème un rapport complet sur Malefoy. Parvati avait raison, il est doué pour ce genre de choses : son rapport est excellent... C'est Hermione qui va être contente !  
  
En parlant d'Hermione, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette... et Ron non plus... Où est harry ?  
  
Pas le temps d'aller la voir tout de suite, le courrier arrive.  
  
POV HERMIONE :  
  
Enfin les hiboux arrivent... Ca fait un moment que je me dit que la réponse à tout cela pourrait m'être apportée par voie aérienne.  
  
Deux hiboux se dirigent vers moi. Un gros noir, celui qui m'apporte la gazette, et un moyen-duc roux inconnu au bataillon.  
  
Ron me regarde pendant que j'ouvre la lettre apportée par le moyen-duc.  
  
Après avoir lu les premiers mots, écrits hâtivement sur le papier, je sens mon visage se vider de toute couleur, les larmes ménacer de couler et la colère apparaître.  
  
Ma chérie, nous avons une bien pénible nouvelle à t'annoncer. Les Bellay ont été tués cette nuit... Je t'en prie, ne tente rien, reste calme, nous allons tout faire pour venir te chercher le plus vite possible ! Personne ne sait comment ils sont morts. Une tête de mort verte flottait au- dessus de leur maison, la police ne sait pas qui sont les coupables, sûrement des cambrioleurs ! Un témoin a affirmé avoir vu des hommes en noir sortir de la maison, dont un grand blond blanc qui a perdu sa cagoule... C'est sûrement une bonne piste ! Ils n'ont pas souffert ! Ma chérie, nous sommes vraiment désolé, nous n'en savons pas plus, on te donnera des nouvelles très bientôt ! Sois forte, ma fille.  
  
Papa et maman  
  
« Alors ? » dit Ron  
  
Je ne lui accorde même pas un regard, je relève la tête de la lettre et cherche du regard celui qui était déjà avant ça mon ennemi... Malefoy.  
  
La haine et le désespoir sont plus forts que ma raison. Je vois Ron s'emparer de la lettre après une demande muette à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu. Je sors ma baguette et saute par dessus la table et m'approche de la table des Serpentards. Je veux lui faire mal ! Aussi mal que ce qu'il me fait, même plus, pour le mal qu'il a fait à tant de gens !... A ma meilleure amie, Cathy Bellay !  
  
Le temps s'était arrêté, je ne voyais plus que lui... Lui et sa tête de fouine qui était tournée vers moi. Il me regardait, mais contrairement à ses voisins de table qui étaient ou en train de se foutre de ma gueule (ils étaient trop cons pour fuir) ou en train de s'éclipser en voyant ma tête de furie... Il ne bougeait pas, ne souriait pas, ne cillait pas.  
  
Ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Comment pouvait-il rester si indifférent ?  
  
« Arachniae » Le jet orange le toucha en pleine poitrine. Et instantanément un flot d'araignées se déversa sur son torse, remontant vers la figure ou l'encerclant dans l'espoir de le recouvrir complètement.  
  
Il devait connaître ce sort ! Son infâme salaud de père avait dû lui en parler. Il le connaissait car, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour crier. S'il l'avait fait, les araignées se seraient engouffrées dans sa bouche pour pondre leurs œufs quelque part dans son système digestif ou pour planter leur crochet venimeux dans sa chair.  
  
Ce sortilège, s'il fonctionnait, devait provoquer une atroce souffrance. Ce ne fût pas le cas, ou en tout cas il ne souffrit pas assez à mon goût. Je levai ma baguette pour lui lancer un autre sort plus douloureux, plus cruel, quand deux jets rouges et un bleu me touchèrent dans le dos et sur le flanc droit.  
  
Avant de tomber inconsciente j'eus juste le temps d'entendre les cris poussés par les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles, et pour voir Ron, qui courrait vers moi sa baguette dans une main, et la lettre chiffonnée dans l'autre.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, proposez (.  
  
Dîtes moi aussi si vous voulez un Draco méchant ou plutôt gentil... Ca pourrait m'aider pour la suite ! 


End file.
